Clans
The Bloodline design is predominantly mechanic. You gain a new Clan Discipline in exchange for an additional Bane. As such the value of the new Discipline should reflect the debilitation of the Bane suffered. * Class 1 Bloodlines's Disciplines are one of the five common Disciplines (i.e.: Animalisim, Celerity, Obfuscate, Resilience, Vigor) that any Kindred can learn should suffer a minor additional Bane since any Kindred can learn these without a teacher - merely they can now do so at a discount. * Class 2 Bloodlines's Disciplines are a Clan-specific Discipline (e.g.: Auspex, Dominate, Majesty, Nightmare, Protean) should suffer a more moderate Bane as these Disciplines cannot be learned unless they have a teacher. Thus a Vampire of this category has the ability to learn 2 of the 5 disciplines typically reserved to a specific Clan. * The final Bloodline category (Class 3) are the Unique Discipline users. These Bloodlines are the ONLY ones who can use and learn their Discipline, and thus suffer a somewhat more serious cost for it. Daeva (DAY • vuh) : A clan of vampires known for being emotional, physically powerful, and desirable. Disciplines: Celerity, Majesty, Vigor Weakness: The Daeva are creatures of obsession, and this extends even to their feeding. It is non-uncommon for Daevas to be aloof and undead 'playas', or for them to surrounded themselves with a harem of obsessed mortals - claiming to love each one. Bloodlines: Class 1 * Amrita Bhaga (Animalisim) - Hindu * Players (Obfuscate) - Fickle lovers who aspire to be the modern, 'sexy' Vampires seen in film and media. * Bruja (Resilience) - Passionate Warriors who unlive for combat, physical feats, and challenges. Class 2 * Toreador (''Auspex'') - Artisans who obsess over creative works; seeing details no others would notice. * Malintzin (''Dominance'') - * Nelapsi (''Nightmare'') * Mara, The (''Protean'') - Seductive predators who lure their prey to watery graves. Class 3 * Amara Havana (AB, p. 43-52) (''Sakti Pata'') - Warriors of India known for forming weapons from their Vitae. * Anvari (BtH, p. 20 -29) (Nepenthe) - Drug addicts who view substance use as key to spiritual awakening. * Asnâm (CotC, p. 165 -167) (''Ralab'') - Crone's who preach they will, one day, transcend to godhood. * Children of Judas * Duchagne (BtC, p. 36-45) (Licencieux) - Fickle kindred who bore of repetition; known to create illusions. * Erzsébet (KotS, p. 114-115) () - * Eupraxus (NH:IS p. 54-55) () - * Kallisti (Invictus, p. 162) () - * Mortifiers of the Flesh (LS, p. 170-172) () - * Nelapsi (BtH, p. 88-95) () - * Septemi (AB, p. 89-96) (Abjurism) - Charitable Kindred who oppose the holistic views of the Sanctified. * Spina (Invictus, p. 173 ) () - * Xiao (BtC, p. 85-104) ** California Xiao (BtC, p. 85-94) () - ** Tianpàn Xiao (BtC, p. 95-104) () - * Zelani (Carthians, p. 166-169) () - * Amrita Bhaga * Kuufukuji * Maxtla * Murales * Platina Gangrel (GANG • grell): A clan of vampires known for being primal, hardy, and savage. Disciplines: Animalisim, Protean, Resilience Weakness: The Gangrel are called savages for a reason; they are more prone to Frenzy than any other kindred Bloodlines: Class 1 * Barjot Larvae (Celerity) - * Hounds of Actaeon, The/ Moroi/ Shepherds (Obfuscate) - * Childer of the Morrigan Mabry (Vigor) - Class 2 * Gulikan (''Auspex'') - Bloodhounds obsessed with odors, potentially the greatest undead trackers known. * Gorgons (''Dominance'') - considering the missing link between the Gangrel and Ventrue clans * Carnival Taifa (''Majesty'') - Savage nomads who use their sadistic skills to entertian * Carnon (Nightmare) - Class 3 * Abhi Dhvana * Abhi Jina * Anavashra * Anubi * Annunaku * Bohagande * Los Bucólicos * Chichimecas Muerta * Dead Wolves * Les Gens Libres * Matasuntha * Mystikoi * Nepheshim * Oberlochs * * Vedma Mekhet (MEK • et): A clan of vampires known for being quick, discreet, and wise. Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Obfuscate Weakness: Bloodlines: Class 1 * Iltani (Animalisim) - * (Resilience) - * (Vigor) - Class 2 * Agonistes Lygos (Dominance) - * Bak-Ra (Majesty) - Dark souls obsessed with depression and despair. * Malkavian (Nightmare) - Madmen who not only see the world askew, but also induce it on others. * (Protean) - Class 3 * Alucinor * Brothers of Ypres * Család * Khaibit * Kuufukuji * Libitinarius * Lynx * Mayarap * Mnemosyne * Morbus * Norvegi * Osites * Players * Qedeshah * Sangiovanni * Sons of Khalil * Sta-Au * Tismanu * Yaol Nosferatu (noss • fur • AH • too): A vampire clan known for being stealthy, strong and terrifying. Disciplines: Nightmare, Obfuscate, Vigor Weakness: Bloodlines: Class 1 * Licinii/ Telamones (Animalisim) - * Moroi/ Order of Sir Martin (Resilience) - * Caporetti (Celerity) - Class 2 * Calacas (Auspex) - * Yagnatia (Dominance) - * Children of Judas Galloi (Majesty) - Fighting against their own curse, these Mannequins have found a halfway point via undead cosmetics * Rakshasa (Protean) - Class 3 * Acteius * Adroanzi * Azerkatil * Baddacelli * Burakumin * The Cockscomb Society * Gethsemani * Heironómana * Mezquinos * Morotrophian * Noctuku * Nri-chaksha * Order of Sir Martin * Pit Haunts * Telamones * Usiri Ventrue (VENN • true): A clan of vampires known for being regal, commanding, and aristocratic. Disciplines: Animalisim, Dominance, Resilience Weakness: Bloodlines: Class 1 * Melissidae (Celerity) - * (Obfuscate) - * Macellarius (Vigor) - Morbidly Obese Kindred, capable of gaining sustenance from flesh. Class 2 * Architects of the Monolith/ Canda Bhanu/ Malocusians (Auspex) - Kindred masters of manipulating society they seem almost able to reshape cities themselves. * Domina (Majesty) - Kindred of pain, suffering, and all the pleasures that can come from it. * (Nightmare) - * Gorgons (Protean) - considering the missing link between the Gangrel and Ventrue clans Class 3 * Anastasio * Apollinaire * Beni Murrahim * Bron * Corajoso * Del Amarr * Deucalion * Dragolescu * Geheim * Gough * Nahualli * Sotoha Mention Only * Aja Dhrsta * Cassians * Las Cocas * Licinii * Veracruz